


Richey Wants...

by vtn



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know a writer, he is an outsider with an odd sense of deja vu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richey Wants...

...to disappear. The problem is no one's ever found him a guaranteed way to. They tell him after death is Heaven or Hell. Pearly Gates or Purgatory, he'd still be standing there, the weight of existence hanging from his skeleton.

Vice doesn't work either. There's always a hangover, a morning after, a tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow. Pleasure and pain let him forget everything for a moment, only to forget forgetting a moment later.

So he writes, instead. He writes and he feels the blood drain out of him and color the pages. He takes all the images, beautiful and terrible, and pulls them out, takes all the words, and then maybe when he is finally done there will be nothing left and he will be invisible.


End file.
